


Dinner Party

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Series: Phan one-shots [3]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil haven't seen each other in 4 months. And instead of being together in the dark, they are at some fancy dinner party Phil has to go to. Dan didn't want to go, but here they are. Both horny as fuck, but forced to listen to the boring speeches, and eat their fancy meals. Or aren't they.....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Party

He didn’t want to be here. This was going to be his first night with Phil in months. Try to survive without your boyfriend for months. How many months, you ask? 4 months. He was looking forward to be with Phil. The would be amazing! But they aren’t snuggling on the sofa. No. They were at some fancy dinner party Phil had to go to. Dan still heard Phil’s voice in his head.  
“It won’t be that bad, Dan,” Phil had told him. “It will only be for a few hours. And it’s a good opportunity to show you off.”  
Dan sighed and took a bite of his salad. A salad with apple in it. Who the fuck uses apple in a salad? He doesn’t even like apple! He sat next to Phil on a big round table with loads of other people Dan nor Phil met before. Phil was eating something that looked like pork or beef. It even has like a fancy little leaf on it! Like you see in movies, that make fun of these kinds of dinner parties. What the hell are you even supposed to do with the leaf? Do you eat it? Phil obviously didn’t know, he just left it on his plate. Some old man was talking. Giving a speech. Dan found it hard to concentrate. He really wanted to be with Phil. Alone. He glanced at Phil, he was looking at the old man. Listening at what the man had to say. Dan sighed again and took another bite of his weird apple salad. Phil turned his face to Dan.  
“Please, smile and act like you’re liking it here,” he whispered. “You look like an extremely upset toddler.”  
Dan showed a forced smile and chewed on his salad.  
“Dan, I’m serious. Don’t you think I would rather be with you right now?” Phil asked. “It’ll only be another hour, and maybe some dancing afterwards. Be nice. Look nice. Pretend! And I’ll reward you afterwards.”  
Phil turned back to the old man and continued to listen to him. Dan couldn’t even try. Instead, he started thinking, imagining, how it would be if he got home.  
He could feel Phil’s lips roughly on him already. Dan would kiss Phil’s jaw, towards his ear and whisper dirty things in it. Just how Phil liked it. Dan would start kissing Phil’s neck, to his chest, to his stomach. And he would unzip his jeans and take out Phil’s massive cock. He would gently kiss the tip before swirling his tongue around it, driving Phil insane, making him harder and harder. He lick his shaft before taking him in his mouth. He could feel Phil’s hands in his dark brown hair, moaning, begging, screaming out his name. And then, he would come right into Dan’s mouth. Dan would swallow it, that is a reflex now. And then, Phil would return the favor.  
Dan took another bite of his salad and smirked. The old man was STILL talking. Dan looked around, no one was looking. He slowly slid a hand down, underneath the table, and laid it on Phil’s thigh. Phil turned around. Dan smiled at him, as if he was the most innocent little creature in the world. Phil smiled back and turned his head to the old man, who was clearly finishing his endless speech. Phil started a conversation with someone about his family. Dan slowly let his hand slide to Phil’s upper thigh, softly squeezing the tight black fabric of the jeans Phil was wearing. Phil was trying to pay attention to what the other person was saying, and not to his growing erection. Dan worked his way up until he laid his hand on Phil’s crotch, feeling a bulge in the tight jeans. Dan smirked as he palmed Phil’s hard cock and he heard Phil swallow in the middle of his sentence. He was trying so hard to keep the conversation going, but Dan was making it hard for him. He felt Phil shiver underneath his touch.  
“So Dan, how is your family going?” a sudden voice erupted from the other side of Dan’s seat. Dan quickly turned his head and let his hand slide away and grabbed a fork with it. He smiled innocently.  
“Great, actually!” he said, trying to sound as happy as possible. “Well, my mom is feeling a bit ill recently, so…”  
He continued talking, when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. Shit. Phil was pulling the same thing on him. Nice comeback, asshole Dan thought. Phil knows damn well that Dan can’t handle things like this. Dan is really loud in bed, so he won’t make it the way Phil did. He would snap soon. He felt Phil’s hand slide up to his crotch.  
“Will you excuse me just a second?” Dan said and almost jumped up from his chair. He power-walked to the restroom, trying to hide his erection. He opened the door and quickly locked it behind him. He sighed deeply. Shit shit shit shit shit. Shit! He started fixing his fringe in the mirror when he heard some knocks on the door.  
“Just a second!” Dan yelled and looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He opened the door and was about to leave when he felt two strong hands push him back. The door slammed shut and Dan heard the lock turning. He looked up. Phil. There was a fire in his deep blue eyes Dan had never seen before.  
“You naughty, naughty boy…” he whispered and slowly approached Dan. “Couldn’t just wait another hour. Just needed me right away.”  
Phil grabbed Dan by his collar and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Hot, eager, hard. Dan instinctively opened his mouth and all Phil had to do was push his tongue in to taste him. He felt Phil’s hands unbuttoning his shirt. He broke away from the kiss.  
“Those people will notice our absence soon,” he whispered. “We’re going to have to make this quick.”  
“That’s fine by me,” Dan whispered and unbuckled Phil’s belt, brushing his hand against Phil’s hard cock. “I love to make you hard. I want to do so many bad things to you.”  
He quickly unzipped Phil’s jeans and slipped his hand into Phil’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around his length. Phil let out a loud moan and pressed his lips to Dan again. Moaning into this kiss as he felt Dan’s sensitive touch on his hard cock. Dan pulled down Phil’s underwear and dropped onto his knees. He swiftly licked the tip. Slowly, but no less desperate.  
“Quit the tease, Dan,” Phil grunted and pushed his thick length into Dan’s mouth. Dan let his head bob up and down a few time, swallowing around him. He felt Phil’s hands in his hair and he heard him moan his name. Dan hollowed his cheeks and moaned around him. “I’m close.” Only a few seconds later, Dan felt Phil’s warm cum spray into his mouth, and he swallowed. Dan quickly got up and pressed his lips against Phil’s, allowing him to taste himself. It was a battle of tongues, lips and teeth. Dan felt Phil’s hands on his belt. Phil pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips toward Dan’s ear.  
“I want to feel you inside me,” he whispered. “But make it quick, my love.”  
Dan quickly lifted Phil up, and placed him on the sink behind them. Dan swiftly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pulled down his underwear and let his cock bounce free. Without warning, he pushed his throbbing erection fully into Phil who moaned loudly. Dan immediately started moving, harder, faster. Dan roughly kissed his boyfriend and they both moaned in the kiss. Dan started to speed up and after a few second, he felt a familiar feeling in his lower stomach. His last few thrusts became sloppy, and he released his load into Phil. He quickly pulled out, and pulled up his underwear and jeans.  
“Phil, quickly,” Dan whispered and Phil jumped off the sink and pulled up his underwear and jeans. When they were both fully dressed again, Dan kissed Phil one more time. They looked lovingly in each other’s eyes. Dan fixed Phil’s fringe and nodded.  
“You are beautiful,” Dan whispered and pulled Phil into a tight hug. “And I missed you so much.”  
They both exited the restroom, hand in hand, and sat back at their table.  
“What were you lads doing?” one of the people who were looking at the boys asked.  
“We haven’t seen each other for 4 months and I showed him how much I loved him,” Phil said with a smirk and took a bite of his, now cold, meat. He soft ‘aaawh’ came from a few people. Dan’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly took it out and read it underneath the table.

“I hope you liked it. Can’t wait until we get home for round 2.” -Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom


End file.
